<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Rain Falls by Rycobfxck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275983">When The Rain Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycobfxck/pseuds/Rycobfxck'>Rycobfxck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anxiety, Daddy Issues, Depression, Gay, High School, Jacob's father is an asshole, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycobfxck/pseuds/Rycobfxck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Styles is your typical rich boy in high school. He goes to parties and his best friend is the hottest girl in school. Every girl he meets falls head over heels for him, but he is never interested in them. One day he runs into a new person at school only to find that it is his new English teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. “I know your secret, so you better keep quiet about mine” I flinch under him as he pulls away. </p><p>*BEEP BEEP BEEP*</p><p>I bolt up as I’m awakened by my alarm. I curse under my breath as I realize it was just a dream. I didn’t even recognize the man in my dream. Odd. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom, starting my morning routine I hop in the shower and wash up. Afterwards I head to my closet and pick out my outfit. Just a white tee with a tan cardigan with some plain jeans is fine. I grab my phone, keys, and my bag before heading out to my car. </p><p>The car I drive is expensive as is everything else I own, my father is the CEO of this big corporation and I’m next in line. I’m not very excited about becoming the next ceo. I try not to be like my father but it seems that’s inevitable. </p><p>I’m a senior in high school, I know I know, “wow Jacob you’re so mature for a high school student” blame my father. He was always gone at work so I’ve always had to fend for myself.</p><p>I turn into the student parking lot and head inside the school. </p><p>Walking down the hall of lockers and students, I find my own and put my things away. </p><p>“Hey Jakey!” The annoying blonde girl says to me as she clings onto my left arm. </p><p>“Hello Rachel” I say with no enthusiasm in my voice what so ever. This girl is Rachel. We’ve been “friends” ever since elementary. Our families work together. She’s hung on to me since we’ve met and I’m sick of her. But she’s like a sister to me so I put up with her. </p><p>I shake her off of me and grab my textbook. “I have to go to class, I’ll see you later.” Just as I start to walk away she asks me what class I have. </p><p>“You know there’s a new teacher for English,” She says as she walks next to me.</p><p> “Does it really look like I care” I roll my eyes at her. </p><p>“Well I heard he’s really weird”</p><p>“ How would you know, we haven't even had class yet”. </p><p>“I heard some of the girls talking about it, apparently they ran into him in the hallway, they said he was in such a rush he didn’t even say sorry. That’s really rude if you ask me” She flips her hair as she says that. “Yeah sure”. </p><p>I walk to my first class, my least favorite one by the way. I sit in the very back of the math room, typical of me because that's where I always sit. It’s’ still the same kids every year with a few exceptions of new kids. The room was dim. Not with just the lights, but also the mood. The kids who go here hate this school. Can’t say I blame them. </p><p>Two and a half hours go by slowly until it’s time for lunch. Finally freedom for 45 minutes. I pick up my stuff from the backpack hanger on the side of my desk and walk out of the classroom to head to my car. Usually I don’t go out for lunch, but I’ve decided that today I will. I was just about to leave the building when I ran into something, no someone.</p><p> “Shit” I stumbled back a bit and immediately looked up at who I ran into. “Hey man watch where you’re going.” I shout at the man standing in front of me.</p><p> “Me? You should watch where you’re going.” He bends down to pick up something. I only now realize that he had, in fact, dropped something, or multiple somethings. </p><p>When we bumped into each other he’d dropped his papers. What kind of student carries that many sheets of paper? </p><p>“Here let me help you” I reach down to help him pick up his papers. As we pick up the papers he lets out a deep sigh. </p><p>“Now I have to go through these all over again to make sure they’re in the right order.” He brushes past me and hastily rushes through the hallway. I scoff and move on. </p><p>Lunch was pretty uneventful other than the incident with that guy. I had gone across the street to the fast food place that was there. </p><p>Once I got back to the school grounds I headed over to my next class. This was the one with the new teacher as Rachel says. </p><p>I actually kind of enjoy English. I don’t know why, but its probably because I like to write. Lame I know, but it's calming </p><p>I sit in the back of the class per usual, and I pull out my phone so I can play games until the bell. I hadn’t looked at the teacher's desk since I got there so it was a surprise to hear a voice coming from it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Still not paying attention are we?” I looked up and oh my god it’s him. The guy I ran into at lunch. Wait, he’s my teacher. I thought he was a student. </p><p>“Oh um sorry about earlier, sir.” Why the hell did I stutter? I hear him chuckle from across the room. Shit what was that feeling just now? </p><p>“Why do you look so confused? I’m just teasing you.” He laughs again. This feeling is back, what the hell? I decided to distract myself with my phone so I pulled up Instagram. It’s just a bunch of girls who follow me on my feed, it’s kind of annoying. </p><p>“Well since you made me drop my papers earlier, why don’t you come help me sort them huh?” He motioned for me to come over to him. For some reason I couldn’t resist. </p><p>He pulled out a chair for me to sit in so I did. He handed me a few sheets of paper and told me to put them in number order. I noticed the numbers at the bottoms of the page and went from there. </p><p>I was so lost in the papers that I had barely noticed the other students entering the class. I gesture to my seat and he nods. I walked back there but I decided that I’ll sit up front this semester. He looks over at me surprised but quickly relaxes.</p><p>He stands up from his desk and walks to the front of the class stopping right in front of the white board. </p><p>“Hello class,” he says, making the classroom go silent. </p><p>“I’m your new English teacher, Mr. Lancaster. Now I’m going to start off with the role call.” He started listing off names until he got mine. </p><p>“Jacob Styles?” He called out. I lifted my head up and met his eyes. </p><p>“Here” I managed to stutter out. Why the hell do I keep doing that! </p><p>The class goes on like every other. If only for the fact that me and Mr. Lancaster kept meeting eyes. God this is unbearably awkward. </p><p>“Now class, for the 15 minutes we have left, how about we share something about ourselves?” He says out loud to the class. </p><p>What that's super lame. I think to myself. Let's mess around a bit, shall we?</p><p>“Let’s start with Mr. Styles.” I look up at him and act like I hadn't heard him.</p><p>“I want you to share something about yourself to the class.” He repeats himself and motions for me to stand up. </p><p>“I’m Jacob and I think this class is boring as fuck.” I said with a smirk. I heard laughs around me but the front of the room was silent. I looked over at my teacher and he had an unamused look on his face. </p><p>“Very funny Mr. Styles. See me after class.” Perfect. I heard a select group of people laugh quietly. “Let’s move on.” </p><p>After a few minutes the bell had rung signaling the class had ended. </p><p>“Better make this quick old man.” I say as soon as the room was cleared. He gave me a disappointed look. </p><p>“First of all, lose the attitude. Second, who are you calling an old man.” He leans back on his desk and crosses his arms. “You do know what you said earlier was very inappropriate.”</p><p> I rolled my eyes at him. He scoffs. I spoke up. “Yeah that’s why I said it.” His hands fell to his side and clutched the end of the table. </p><p>“Ya know, teach, your class is very boring.” I say as I move myself to sit on top of the single desk. He moves closer to me pushing himself off the desk. He stands directly in front of me, and I can’t quite place the look in his eyes. Almost like he was daring me to keep messing with him, like he had some sort of trick up his sleeve, or like he was hiding something and was trying to keep it in control.</p><p>“You really piss me off you know,” he says with a sigh. What. I saw this going in a different direction. </p><p>“You’re really weird Mr. Styles, but that’s cool.” He walks around his desk and sits down in his chair.</p><p>“You’re free to go weirdo.” he goes back to his laptop and starts typing something. God the nerve of this guy. I walk to my next class. Now I’m pissed, thanks Mr. boring class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry this one is short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My last class went on forever I swear. The bell rang and I started walking to my locker, Rachel eventually joined me on my journey. I opened my locker and put my books away and grabbed my jacket. </p><p>“Hey Jakey?” Rachel pulls on my arm to get me to look at her. I grunt a ‘what’ and she continues.</p><p>“Do you wanna get some Boba with me and the girls?” she said with puppy dog eyes, they never work on me, but I’ll go with her anyway. Maybe I could hook up with one of her friends. I’m in desperate need of some sex. Now that I think about it, I really am very pent up. I wonder why? </p><p>I throw my stuff in the back of my car along with Rachel's things and hop in front. She buckles up and goes straight to her phone, typical. We got on the road and I decided I wanted to listen to music. Rachel puts on some soft pop music, not really my vibe but it’s whatever. </p><p>Rachel hums along to some of the songs as I drive us to the Boba place. When we pull into the parking lot I see a bunch of her friends all huddled in a circle. Rachel gets out and greets her friends while I walk behind them into the shop. </p><p>Once we find a seat, a person takes our order. I notice someone walking in. Holy shit. Mr. Lancaster, that son of bitch is here?! Another guy comes in behind him. Ok, now I’m curious. He looks older than him, but only by like a few years. He’s taller and...bigger. Don’t take that the wrong way, I just mean he looks like he works out more is all. Anyway who is this guy? Why do I care? I don’t care. </p><p>“Hello? Jacob Styles I'm talking to you!” shit I zoned out and was completely ignoring Rachel, she’ll beat my ass if I don’t pay attention. </p><p>“I’m sorry what was that?” I turn to look at her and she is fuming. She looks like she might burn me alive. It's kinda scary.</p><p>“I said, you are going to ask me to Homecoming aren't you?” She bats her eyes up at me as if that was going to get me to say yes. Whatever let’s just get this over with.</p><p>“I guess so. We go together every year. Why is this time different?” I said a little more annoyance in my voice then I intended to. I hope she doesn’t notice.</p><p>“Ugh, no need to give me attitude.” Well, she’s mad now, way to go Jacob. All her friends just silently watched as she got up and hurried to the bathroom. What a drama queen. I notice that on her way to the bathroom she bumps into the large man. A quick apology from both of them and she's back on her way. Lancaster didn’t seem to notice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going outside for a moment.” I get up from the booth and make my way to the door but not before I TRIP AND FALL! </p><p>“SHIT!” I exclaim. I hate this, I hate this so much. I feel someone grab my arm and help me up. </p><p>“Are you okay? That was quite a fall.” The voice belongs to the big man from earlier. Ha, holy shit he is huge. </p><p>“I um I’m okay thank you.” I got up and brushed myself off, I heard a snicker come from behind me. Lancaster if that's you! I turned around and it was in fact him. He has that stupid look on his face. </p><p>“Ryan don’t laugh at the poor kid.” The bigger man said. I have got to know his name. </p><p>“Please bro, that was funny.” He laughs and I grumble at him. </p><p>“Jacob, this is my brother, Steven.” he points at his brother. For some reason, I’m relieved that he's just his brother. </p><p>“Steve, this is the student I was talking about, Jacob.” He talks about me, how sweet. Obviously that was sarcastic. </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you Jacob.” he sticks his hand out for me to shake. I take his hand and give it a firm shake.</p><p>“I’m just going to grab some fresh air,” I say quickly. I really need to get out of here. </p><p>“Can I accompany you?” Mr. Lancaster asks. Well no. </p><p>“If you’d like to.” WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB! </p><p>We both walk out into the chilly air. I honestly can’t believe it's fall already. I remember this summer, me and Rachel went to Italy with her family. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” I jump as the man next to me asks a question. He chuckles.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” I look at him. He’s really pretty when he laughs...wait...OH MY GOD! </p><p>“Are you okay Jacob? You look really pale. Maybe we should go back inside.” He looks at me with a concerned look on his face. </p><p>“No I’m fine.” I managed to stutter out. This feeling is back again and I’m confused. </p><p>“Still, I think we’ve been out here long enough.” He begins to walk back inside the shop when I stop him. I grab his arm to stop him from leaving. He looks down at my hand that is connected to his, should I point out, muscular arm. </p><p>“I would like to stay with you a bit longer.” I speak in a low voice. I don’t know why I want to, but I just want to stay in his company. </p><p>“Why don’t you just come sit with my brother and I? I’m sure he wouldn't mind.” I nod and remove my hand from him. He leads the way back into the shop. When we get in I notice that Rachel is back in her seat. She’s glaring at me daring me to come closer. </p><p>“He’s gonna sit with us okay? Be nice.” Mr. Lancaster says as we reach the table. </p><p>“Um Mr. Lancaster,” I start to ask a question but he cuts me off.</p><p>“Please just call me Ryan outside of school.” He says as he smiles at me. Should I really be doing this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh uh, Ryan,” Why do I keep stuttering around him? I never stutter, I usually always keep my cool, the only time I really act like this is if my father is yelling at me. God this is aggravating. I’m leaving. </p><p>“I think I’m just going to go home.” I say as I turn to walk away. Why do I feel like I am going to cry? This is so overwhelming. I’m feeling so many emotions at once, I need to leave. I just about reach my car when I hear a voice call out for me. I don't want to turn around but my body does so on its own.</p><p> The voice was coming from the man I ran away from, in the first place. I just want to go home. God, I'm seventeen years old yet I’m acting like a child. I got into my car not noticing that my teacher had chased me out to my car. I just want to go home. </p><p>“Jacob! Wait!” I don’t listen as I get in my car and drive away. I don’t even realize I was crying until I felt a tear drop onto my arm. I wipe my eyes and continue driving. Why am I crying? There’s nothing to cry about, yet here I am with tears streaming down my face. </p><p>Once I reach my house I go straight to bed. I lay there staring at the ceiling. Thinking. Why was I feeling these emotions? Nothing bad even happened. Maybe I should talk to my father. Now that I really think about it, mom’s death anniversary is coming up. I pick up my phone seeing the many texts and calls from Rachel.</p><p> I pause and I see that there is an email from Mr. Lancaster. I’ll read that later. I call my father. The line rings and then it goes straight to voicemail. Son of bitch. I call his office and the front desk girl answers. </p><p>“How may I help you?” She asks politely. </p><p>“I need to speak with my father.” I say back to her.</p><p>“Who, may I ask, is speaking?” She asks. I’ve got to tell them that this is my number.</p><p>“Jacob Styles,” Hopefully she'll know that my father is the CEO. </p><p>“Okay, and who was it you were calling?” Ugh if he would just pick up his god damn cell phone I wouldn’t have to do all of this. </p><p>“My father, David Styles.” I answered her. </p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry for not knowing. My apologies sir.” She says as I hear some clicking noises. Suddenly I’m transferred to my father.</p><p>“What do you want son?” He says as soon as we connect. As you can see my father really does love me.  </p><p>“Well father I was wondering if you could schedule something for me.” My hands start to shake as I wait for his response. He usually tells me to do it myself and I usually do, but I want him to do this one thing for me. I hear him sigh on the other end.</p><p>“What is it you want? I have a busy schedule Jacob I can’t just stop everything for you.” But I am your son, why can’t you? </p><p>“I was wondering if you could make an appointment for me?” He’s going to say no I know he is. </p><p>“What kind of appointment Jacob, hurry up I don’t have all day.” I can almost sense his annoyance. </p><p>“A therapist.” He scoffs on the other line.</p><p>“Why in the world do you need one of those. Jacob, you are perfectly fine.” He doesn’t listen does he? </p><p>“Because I haven't been feeling well mentally.” Please just listen to me father. </p><p>“What do you mean? Last time I talked to you, you were perfectly fine.” Last time you talked to me was my birthday last month. I guess I was silent for a while because I heard my father sigh through the phone. </p><p>“Jacob if you don't talk to me then I'm going to hang up.” I don't know how to talk to you dad. Is what I would say. </p><p>“Can you just do this one thing for me father. I’m only asking you to make me an appointment, that's it.” If he could just do this one thing I would be happy.</p><p>“Fine, but only because I need to get back to work.” Thank you.</p><p>“Thank you dad, I love you.” He never usually says it back, but at least he knows.</p><p>“Goodbye Jacob. I’ll be late coming home tonight.” Like always. The phone call ends just like that. I throw my phone onto my nightstand, and plug it in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>